Rhyme of the Ancient Aviator/Dialog
This is the transcribed dialog from the Rhyme of the Ancient Aviator quest. :Hmmmm? * Hi! What’s up? * What are you staring at? * …er, sorry to bother you. I notice you don’t have a Talent Mark. What’s up with that? :I am an ancient aviator, :A midshippony by trade :The winds would be my arbiter :The storms I would evade :Until fate dealt me a drastic hand :So now I sit here bound :To warn those still upon the land… :I cannot leave the ground. * You got wings, dude. You wanna fly, use them. * Aren’t you being a bit over the top? Can’t be that bad. * Is there any way I can help? * Nice rhymes, dude! You a poet? :I was first mate on a trading blimp :A zeppelin, strong and fierce, :Defiant they called her, a ship first rate :Who’d sailed for countless years. :She weathered storms a hundredfold, :Braved cyclones tall and wide, :And her reinforced and armored hold :Stored countless cargo inside. :Many moons ago this time of day :She set forth from these cloudy isles :For a colony in Hoofston Bay, :A journey of 12,000 miles. :What happened next, I’m cursed to tell :To all who’ll hear this song. :Should you accept, I must warn you :My tale is quite long. * Fire away! Can’t be longer than my grandpa’s stories. * Two of those last two lines totally didn’t rhyme. But yeah, I’m game to listen for a while. * Yeah… I got like things to do…thanks for offering though! :’Twas over the Arabian Sea :Our problems first began. :We’d navigated to a point :Where once there had been land. :An atoll with a wild orchard :Of tropical fruit trees :Was a favored rest stop for my crew :During long ocean journeys. :I set down in a long boat :Defiant carried in its hull. :Under the waves I saw the sea :Had swallowed the island whole! :Such a water rise I’d never seen :In years of sailing past. :I returned aboard and warned the crew :To leave these waters fast. :When I saw the ponies look aghast :To the north with their eyes wide. :A tidal wave a mile high :Bore down upon our ride! :With little choice, we dropped our sails :And battened hatches too. :With no chance to fly over it :We’d have to punch right through. :The moment that we hit the crest :I was knocked to the floor. :Our boat groaned and I was sure we’d :Never see the shore. :With a crash Defiant hit the surf :Badly damaged but intact. :We’d braved the wave, still with all hands :But our hull was badly cracked. :As the crew sang songs in their relief :I took inventory. :We had supplies to live four days :Before we’d go hungry. * Wow, you weren’t kidding -- this is long. * What happened next? * Hehe, oh man I just remembered I left a souffle in the oven… sorry to cut you off… :For five weeks we were set adrift :Through constant rain and storm. :We had no food, at night the crew :Would huddle to keep warm. :This weather I could not explain; :In the past when it was fall :The storms would last a week at worst… :Five weeks without a lull? :Then a cry rang out above the ship, :A deep unearthly crow, :As ghostly horses circled us :The wind grew chilled as snow. :I should have guessed, only one beast :Could cause an endless storm. :Windigos, but not just one; :We’d provoked an entire swarm. :They swooped down on my frightened friends, :Grabbing them one by one. :When they found me in the cargo hold :I faced the pack alone. :I remembered what my father said: :“Windigos feed on your fear.” :So I tied myself to a hatch and yelled: :“Beasts, you are not welcome here!” :I forced myself to feel rage :To drown out any fright. :It was the only feeling I could hold :For an entire night. :They circled but could not approach, :Though they hissed and made a show. :Finally with little other choice :They flew away, letting me go. :Alone amongst Defiant’s wreck… :No hope, no crew, no food… :The figurehead my only friend :I’d naught to do but brood. :There should be an island to my east :According to the maps, :Assuming it’d not fallen prey :To the windigos’ traps. :I fixed the hull best as I could, :Made a sail out of blanket. :But when I reached the atoll :They had already sank it. :But squinting through the water :I saw seaweed on its beach; :Diving into the murky brine :I grabbed all that I could reach. :These disgusting salty plants :Sustained me in the blue. :‘Twas all the food I had to eat, :I drank the morning dew. :Four days later a call sounded :From where I stored the kelp. :I jumped awake, hoping in vain :The newcomer could help. :“Hello to you!” I called back; :A mistake, I do admit… :Hunger had addled my mind, :Coldness had dimmed my wit. :On hearing me, my new friends :Showed their teeth and loudly laughed. :A pack of sharks was now trying :To overturn my craft! * Wow! What did you do next? * Sorry to cut you off, but I really gotta go. * I’ve always wanted to eat seaweed… :The leader of the sharks was white :With a scarred and bulged stomach. :“Jump in the water now, pony, :And we swear we’ll make it quick!” :“If you had any honor, :As I do,” I dared to say, :“You’d duel me for my right to live :And you to swim away!” :His smile grew even wider, :“A duel you want? Of course! :Just meet me in the water :And we’ll settle us some scores!” :“I don’t trust you among your mates, :Why don’t you come up on deck?” :I challenged, whereupon he jumped :Onto my splintered wreck. :“Now I get to choose the weapon :Since you got to choose the turf. :And I pick teeth!” he laughed, as his mates :Cheered him on from the surf. :He lunged, I dodged, he snapped, I blocked, :Barely parrying his blows. :When I recalled my father’s words: :“A shark’s weakness is his nose.” :When next he struck, I jumped forward :And punched him in the snout. :He buckled up, rolled off the edge, :And splashed with a pained shout. :“Cheater!” he cried, “I said just teeth!” :“That doesn’t count! You punched!” :“You forfeit the duel! Destroy his boat! :We’re having him for lunch!” * You dueled a shark? Is that like, the only time that’s happened in history? * Oh man, I just remembered I have to… iron my… llama. Bye! * How did you escape? :As the sharks tore off plank by plank :Of my poor dirigible :I noticed they would not attack :One place – Defiant’s hull. :The cargo hold was reinforced! :The sharks could not break through. :‘Twas watertight and airproof… :I knew what I had to do. :As the ship listed dangerously :I sprinted over the keel, :Locked myself inside the hold :And double-checked the seal. :When Defiant finally groaned and sank :My airtight room did keep. :I’d no food or hope of rescue. :My air would last a week. :I hit the ocean floor after :Countless hours had passed. :The darkness my only companion, :Waiting my one repast. :I had but one reassuring thought; :When finally I did go, :Cold, alone, and deprived of sight :I probably wouldn’t know. :It’s impossible to know how long :I sat in dark remiss :Until a noise aroused me; :A barely audible hiss. :I located the source of it :When I stepped into a puddle. :A microscopic crack had formed :In my steel-wrapped bubble. :Each hour the hiss got louder; :There was no fix I could find. :I still had naught to do but wait :Yet now in real time. :Once I was in treading water :I had one last thing to try :I flipped the rowboat upside-down :Trapping the air inside. :With my head under the dinghy :At least I still could breathe :For maybe an hour at best… :I’d no choice but to leave. :Once the room was flooded :I prepped to leave to the unknown. :When I heard the door creak loudly :And open on its own! :Something swam around me, :I had not the nerve to look, :But I wasn’t being eaten :So that’s a plus in my book. :Then a head poked under my boat, :A head I was shocked to see! :Fierce eyes, a snout, familiar shape… :It was a sea pony! :He glanced at me with mistrust; :I recalled father’s warning: :“Sea ponies trust a land-dweller :Like we’d trust a Changeling.” :I tried to speak but he spoke first: :“Stranger, you come with me. :Try anything suspicious :And we’ll leave you to the sea.” :They pressed the boat on my head, :Tied a rope around my waist, :Searched Defiant for valuables :And left the site with haste. :The trek was harsh and painful :But I saw such wondrous sites! :Coral, sea vents, and fish of which :I’ll never see the likes. :As I was wondering just how far :Our group had left to go, :I saw the ground become tinted :With an aquamarine glow. :I wanted to ask of my guard :Where we were approaching, :But I feared his wrath if he did deem :That I was bothering. :Then the sand turned to tiles :Under my exhausted hooves. :I bent my head to get a peek :Even if he disapproves. :A gathering crowd stared back at me, :Sea ponies large and small, :Amongst a grand submerged city :With towering spires tall. :There were streets, and shops of all kinds, :Statues and lamps austere. :I looked in awe, wondering how :Fate could have brought me here! :The guard then kicked my behind :For the shock had stopped me dead, :“We’re still moving,” he growled, :“The Palace is up ahead.” :The palace was a wondrous sight, :Stained glass, shaped like a bloom. :I was led to the tallest tower :To see the grand throne room. :On a gilded throne of marble :With amethyst stone inset :Sat a pony more beautiful :Than any I have met. :She shimmered with unearthly light, :Her skin was white as coral. :Rainbows reflected over the court :From her headdress’ pearl. :I fell to my shaking knees :Paying my due respect. :“We found him,” announced my chaperones, :“Within a sunken wreck.” :When the boat was removed from me :Breathing soon gave me trouble :Until the sorceress summoned me :A protective air bubble. :“Speak stranger,” she commanded, :“On what drew you from the shore :And left you a new denizen :Here on our ocean floor.” :“My boat was sunk by Windigos,” :I answered, still in awe, :“Tell me, is this the fabled kingdom :Of…Aquastria?” :“Speak not that name!” she trilled, enraged, :“Of ponies tranquil and spineless! :This is a proud warrior city :Of noble stock, Aquantis!” :When I was young my father would tell :Legends of this city. :They loved war and swift punishment, :Felt no remorse or pity. :With a twirl of her hair :She conjured a display of sparks. :“I am Princess Marina, :This city’s fabled monarch!” :“What shall we do?” the lead guard asked. :“Our people don’t take guests.” :Marina nodded, “Lock him up. :He’ll be under arrest.” :“As we cannot kick him out of here :For he cannot even breathe, :We’ll try him through the system :And if he passes, he leaves.” :“How do I earn my freedom?” :I asked Princess Marina. :“The same way all do,” she replied, :“Within the arena.” :“Prisoners who win the tournament :May leave here in good health. :If you win, I’ll use my magic :To send you home myself.” * How could you compete in a sea pony tournament? * There’s no way Aquantis actually exists! * What happened next? * Well, that seems like a good stopping point for now. Uh, have a good day… :The next day I was led through crowds :Of rowdy sea ponies :Hollering at the contestants :Of today’s festivities. :I was a source of wonder :To all those who did attend. :Even my rival challengers :Held hushed conversation. :When the largest broke from the rest :And fiercely approached me. :“When this game starts,” he hissed with joy, :“I’ll kill you personally!” :“Pleased to meet you,” I replied, :“I didn’t catch your name.” :“Crasher!” he announced proudly, :“The champion acclaimed!” :“I’ve won this game a dozen times :But I choose not to leave! :I live to crush my enemies, :And their dreams to go free!” :“I’m ranked higher than anypony :In our history! :And you, as the first from the land :Shall be my next trophy!” :“Shame boasting isn’t an event :For you’d be quite prepared,” :I idly replied, leaving him :Glaring with teeth bared. :I took my place beside the rest :As Marina decreed, :“Welcome to all, today we see :Which prisoner shall be freed. :He who scores the highest :In the five coming events :Shall be allowed to leave our land :Pardoned for his offense. :The first event is javelin!” :At that I perked my ears. :I’d gained much practise as a skipper :In my early years. :Each of we six were then handed :Our own 6-harpoon set :And turned to face a throwing range :With our own small target. :Marina spoke, “A point for each :Hit in your target center!” :So Crasher threw his first shot :But the harpoon did not enter :For I threw faster, not at where :My scoring could take place, :Instead I broke his target leg :So it fell on its face. :The other four met a similar fate, :Then my final harpoon flew :At my target standing alone :And hit the middle true. :Minutes passed ‘till Marina’s voice :Broke through the silence strained: :All sea ponies are now in last :While I was one point gained. :Crasher protested bitterly :“His cheating is evident!” :Marina shook her head and said, :“On to the next event. :Manta racing is the next :Contest we’ll see today!” :At that, led onto the turf were :Six rearing, saddled rays. :The sight filled me with a sudden :Anxious consternation. :I’d absolutely nothing, :No experience to draw on. :One was much larger than the rest, :A muscled purebred dragon. :Crasher mounted it with a whoop, :“I always take this one!” :The lesser rays were doled out :And we lined up in the sand. :A light flash from Marina’s horn, :A cheer, and the race began. :I could barely keep my seat :As I took the first bend :I held on, but it was quite clear :I was way at the end. :In contrast, Crasher’s epic ray :Had a comfortable lead. :Already he was beginning :Lap two with extreme speed. :As he approached me, grinning, :Knowing victory was won, :He sideswiped my poor manta :For extra humiliation. :As my ray collapsed, desperately :I jumped on Crasher’s back :And sent the pony tumbling :Onto the racing track. :I managed to dig my hooves into :The dragon ray’s broad side. :In seconds I was in first place :Atop my monstrous ride. :Soon it was all over; :I had won another bout. :All looked stunned, except for Crasher :Who instead looked quite knocked-out. :Once he woke up, he turned beet-red :Recalling what transpired. :He shouted, “Give me the straight duel :I’ve so badly desired!” :Marina ignored him; :“So begins our middling task. :The Boxing winner shall be he :Who stands in the ring last.” :We were led to a stone circle :And stood around the rim. :Then Marina hit a gong, :Signaling us to begin. :In a flash, Crasher downed the first, :Followed soon by two more. :I was retreating from one fixed :On sending me to the floor. :Suddenly I spotted Crasher :Approaching from my back. :At the last second I darted :Away from his attack. :His punch sent the other pony :Careening into the palace. :For a second Crasher stumbled, :Having lost his own balance. :I pushed him and he staggered :But soon regained his footing. :Before he mauled me we heard “Stop! :You stepped out of the ring!” :Indeed he had, and per the rules :That disqualified him. :He roared and charged me anyway :To tear me limb from limb. :Marina blasted him aside :And strode onto the court. :“With three out of five victories :This tournament’s cut short! :We have our winner!” And the crowd :Cheered with excited glee :At the spectacle of fighting :They’d been graced enough to see. :“Will you be joining us for the :Celebratory feast?” :The princess asked, I shook my head, :“I’d like to be released.” :She bowed her head. “Of course, stranger, :That is your choice to make.” :A wave of magic left a portal :Gleaming in its wake. :“No need to state your homeland :For you are a pegasus.” :Greeting me from the other side :was bright Cloudopolis. :For quite some time, I stared in awe :At the clouds within the glow, :Then turned away, “Sorry, that’s not :the place I wish to go. :The frozen arctic is the land :I ask you send me to. :I can’t go home until I’ve tried :To save my wayward crew.” :The princess snapped angrily, :“My reward was very clear! :Winning gets you a portal home :Not just to anywhere!” :“If you won’t send me there,” I said, :Facing her eye-to-eye, :“Then put me on the surface; :If I can’t warp, I’ll fly.” :Her eyes flashed red as the portal changed, :“Take it, ungrateful whelp! :But you can’t leave without punishment :For rudely denying help!” :“I curse you ‘till the end of time :to lose what you love most! :Maybe next time you’ll think before :Scorning a gracious host!” :A flash of light blinded me :As the portal sucked me in. :I emerged onto a plateau :Battered by frigid wind. :I knew not what her curse had done :Until I tried to fly. :My wings refused to open :And I wasn’t quite sure why… :Until I curled up to sleep :That night in a snow bank. :I realized my Talent Mark :Did not adorn my flank. :The love of my life, flying, :I would never again do… :The wind won’t whistle through my mane, :My days aloft were through. :But it would all be worth it :If I brought my crewmates home :So I marched for countless days; :through ice and storms I roamed. :At last I reached my journey’s end; :The windigo’s dark lair. :Black jagged spires overlooked :Cavernous depths austere. :I marched in, caring not what lay :Within the waiting chill. :Though they were a force of nature :I had my force of will. :When I reached the inner sanctum :Through much sneaking and stealth :I found my crew trapped in a cage, :All in a horrible health. :Their eyes went wide when they saw me, :They thought I was a ghost, :Haunting them for leaving me :To float along the coast. :I shushed them as I freed them :From their incarceration, :But barely had we moved at all :When we were set upon. :The hissing, snarling windigos :Leapt to defend their prize. :That’s when I learned Marina’s curse :Was a blessing in disguise. :I had no joy to prey upon, :No hope on which to feed. :Her theft of flying granted the :Immunity I’d need. :Unchallenged I marched my friends out :To freedom on the beach. :We built an airship, Homecoming, :Out of wreckage and debris. :The ship could fly, but when it did :I’d slide off to the ground. :The curse still applied, so it seemed, :To vehicles airbound. :So, tearfully, my crew took off, :Thanking me endlessly :To fly home to their families :And clouds I longed to see. :I walked instead, over continents; :Though I couldn’t take the blimps :To get back home, I didn’t care, :I had to have a glimpse. :Imagine my surprise when I :Finally made it there :To see my crew had built for me :A giant spiraling stair :So I could be at home like them… :And now at home I stand. :This all happened so long ago… :But I’d do it all again. :And here you stand before me again hearing my tale of woe. :Now take this lamp to light the night and on your way do go. Category:Quests Category:Subpages